


you've got to believe

by templefugate



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, Gen, One Shot, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: In which little green men don't actually destroy Blockbuster.





	you've got to believe

"So you think _she's_ an alien?" Maria took a long sip of her coffee. The mug of joe she was clutching and the image of Monica that flashed through her mind were all she had to keep her going. Days like this made her wonder if those were even enough.

She looked more like the singer for a garage band than anything else. The way she held herself in the handful of photos, most of them blurry and colorless, showed that she was no demure fifties B-movie heroine either.

"I think that there's more to her than meets the eye." Fury dug through his briefcase before pulling out another manila file folder. "I was surprised the guys in the basement got these developed so quickly."

Maria poured through the pictures. "Looks like someone didn't want to pay their late fees." She raised an eyebrow. "And you think this woman did all that?"

"I saw the wreckage and listened to that wannabe cop's testimony." And Maria supposed, for that at least, she was thankful. The last thing she needed to do at five in the morning was go patrol Blockbusters.

"And you're sure about this?" If this was as big as Fury thought it was, maybe she'd look through the classifieds page once this made headlines.

"Would it kill you to trust me for once?"

Maria smirked. "Find me this space girl and that frozen soldier you're always talking about and I just might."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that Fury sounds in-character, as I have written very little about him.
> 
> I make some more little one-shots in this AU 'verse one day.


End file.
